Chaotic Switcheroo 2016
The Chaotic Switcheroo 2016 was a total event of madness and as the name applies, very chaotic. It nearly took up the whole of June to clear up. It started on May 31st. Story Gary was redeveloping his Dimension Traveller 3000 (because Rookie wrecked it before) in his lab at the EPF. It was connected to the Time Trekker because Gary believed that it could give the Dimension Traveller a stronger portal signal. The only thing needed to completely fix it was a power source of continuous large amounts of energy (altogether it had to be more than the energy used to power all of Club Penguin!) and it couldn't be connected to the power system or the whole Club Penguin would be in a blackout. Gary was soon convinced that he couldn't find a power source when Rookie found Gary an alternative: The Crystal of Chaos (It was first unknown of it's name until after the event when they named it) since it released more chaotic energy than anything else that it could have powered 3 club penguins. Gary asked where Rookie got it where Rookie replied: "I found it in the mine". Gary decided to use it since there wasn't anything else he could think of to use. The machine started working properly for about 30 seconds until the computer went into danger mode since it started recording huge amounts of energy than needed and would soon overclock the machine altogether. Jet Pack Guy, Narvy and Dot rushed in to try and help Gary remove the crystal but by then, the crystal opened portals everywhere and they were pulled in. Meanwhile, Jeff heard all this chaos and alerted the rest of the EPF. Colorondo, Agent92966 and PH rushed in since they had heard about the news. Penguins reported seeing flying mullets, random doors appearing and reappearing out of nowhere, ghosts flying around and haunting the underground rooms even though it wasn't Halloween and huge trees growing chocolate sprouting out of the ground. What the problems all had in common was that they came out of portals. In the meantime, Rookie awoke to find himself in a huge bamboo forest which had bamboo growing higher than any building in Club Penguin. He turned around to see that Gary had awoken too. "Where are we?" he asked. Gary polished his glasses with a cloth and pulled out what looked like a pocket watch out of his lab coat. "I do not know. But maybe my Pocket Locator 4000 will know". Dot awoke and gasped at the sight of what she saw. She looked at Gary's Pocket Locator and gasped again. She turned around with and said anxiously "Would it surprise you if I told you we are in an alternate world in the year 8029 AD?" Jet Pack Guy who had recently awoke had heard what Dot said and nearly went out cold again. "Extraordinary...We seem to be in some sort of...alternate universe.." said Gary observing their surroundings. "I'll try to see if there's anyway out" said Jet Pack Guy activating his jet-pack and flying upwards. Just then, they heard something like a huge balloon pop, something like a twig snap, and a yell from above. Jet Pack Guy came falling from the sky along with some broken bamboo and a few leaves. Narvy managed to take out what looked like an air pump, and gave it one hard push. A huge rubber duck exploded out of the pump, inflating itself rapidly as it glided onto the ground under Jet Pack Guy. He fell onto the huge duck and gently slid onto the floor. "Something happened...I was flying upwards and suddenly something burst inside my Jet Pack. A twig must've caught something scratched against something. Either way, I guess it wasn't made for space-time travel" he said brushing leaves of of his suit. "Lucky I brought my latest invention: The Safe-Landing Pump 4000" said Narvy. Rookie looked upset. "This is all my fault...If I hadn't used that crystal, we wouldn't be stuck here" he said quietly. "We'll find a way out, we can't be stuck here forever" said Dot. Meanwhile, back in Club Penguin, Alistair Wood, Norman Zed and Agent King were exploring what happened to Club Penguin. Huge to minuscule portals had opened everywhere. The Pool had been mostly drained because a huge portal had opened in it. Club Penguin and other alternate universes seemed to be merged together through the portals. The Dojo had mostly disappeared since the mountain it was built on seemed to be engulfed in a huge portal leading into some sort of space world. The Skate Park was below a huge portal that led into the Box Dimension. "What do you think could've done this?" asked Alistair Wood watching huge mullets wearing top hats glide gracefully through the air. "Don't know" said Norman. "Could've been one of Larry's experiments gone wrong again". Agent King managed to push them out of the way as a huge purple dragon was soaring through a portal towards them. "Scorn!?" said Norman. "No, this one's different" said Alistair dodging another flame. The dragon continued to blow flames at them. He turned around and hurtled back towards them blowing more flames. Alistair and Agent King managed to leap out of the way while Norman shot his grappling hook onto The dragon's right leg and flew with it straight into a portal as Agent King and Alistair could only stare after him in shock. More cases of portals, strange objects (the iceberg had also started sprouting cacti everywhere) were reported around the island. Meanwhile, the RPF were taking advantage of the trouble while the EPF were fixing it. Hey, Stein. Look at this!" said Jake Jenkins excitedly staring at a huge portal that led to a dimension full of mounds of gold, diamonds, coins and other valuables. "We'd have enough money to buy 30 million truckloads of Fizzlepunch...we could even buy the whole of the Penguin States with that money!" he said excitedly. But Stein was interested in something else: Agent King, Alistair Wood, Morgan Antarctica and Agent92966 were only a few dozen feet away saying things they couldn't hear. "Well, well well..." said Stein, smirking. "More agents". The 4 agents were in a discussion about anything suspicious right next to a portal full of grey mist that was quietly floating out of the portal. "I heard Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Rookie and Narvy rush to Gary's Lab to help him with something...They haven't reported back..Think they could be stuck inside one of these...worlds?" said Morgan. "Well I think-" began Alistair but all of a sudden he was pummelled hard and fell head first into the portal. "Whoops-a-daisy!" shrieked Jake Jenkins, cackling madly. "NOOOO!" yelled Agent92966. "ALISTAIR!" But no reply came from the portal. "Stay here! I'll go fetch him" said Morgan, diving after Alistair as Agent King charged at Jake Jenkins and punched him hard. Agent92966 tried to follow but was tackled by Stein Octopi who jumped out of nowhere at him. "Too late!" he said and Agent92966 turned and saw that the portal had closed. "They're both gone! Ha!" he said. Agent92966 managed to take out what looked like a perfume bottle and sprayed it at Stein who coughed as a thick cloud of purple smoke covered his face. "Hey! I can't see!" he coughed. "It comes in handy" said Agent92966 who handcuffed him from behind while Stein had his arms out as if sleep walking trying to feel his surroundings. Agent King had managed to secure Jake and brought them back to the SFCP base where a huge portal in which and octopus was coming out of had seem to open up while they were away. "Great! More agents! Cheese and cookies start popping out of nowhere crowding the entrance, a portal to what I assume was the ocean opens up, and by the time I come back to clear it up, it's gone!" said Professor Maximus all at once. "We've unfortunately lost Norman Zed who fell into a portal with a dragon and Morgan Antarctica ran after Alistair Wood who've both disappeared inside a closing portal" said Agent King sadly. "We at least managed to get these 2 scoundrels" he said pushing Jake and Stein who was still surrounded by the purple fog. Professor Maximus looked petrified and rushed off to another room. Meanwhile, Ernie Jasons and Owen Snowski were at the cove, the only unaffected location and were both roasting marshmallows. "Do you really think all this portal gossip is nonsense and all really just one big prank?" asked Ernie. "That would be very unlikely" said Owen throwing a golden-brown marshmallow into his mouth. "I mean, why would everyone want to trick us? I haven't ever tried to be rude to anyone and if it is real, what do think is the source of all this...chaos?". Ernie pulled a marshmallow of his stick which had unfortunately, been slightly burnt and was continuing to melt and was a dark maroon colour just as a huge crowd of penguins came shrieking in the forest. They both turned to see what was wrong: a huge crab that looked a lot like Klutzy was scuttling after them. They both remained completely silent but luckily, it passed them. "What was that!?" said Ernie nervously. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of them and suddenly, water started pouring out, extinguishing the fire. Owen and Ernie both jumped out of the way and ran back towards the stairs that lead to the forest. Water continued to pour all the way up until the cove was full of it and the Surf Shack was only partially above the water. Owen and Ernie sat there watching for a while when a propeller cap clad green puffle fluttered came out of a portal in the ground both making them jump. It's name was labelled on the side of the hat. "Hey...unless I'm very much mistaken, that's Linus! Kaden's puffle, that's his handwriting!" said Owen excitedly. Linus did several loop-the-loops in mid air and landed in front of them. "Speaking of which, where's his owner?" said Ernie. Linus looked towards the mountains and back at them both. "I think he means Kaden's up there" said Ernie. "Well, we'd better go find him" said Owen as they both rushed up the path that led to the dojo. Meanwhile, back in the SFCP base, Professor Maximus had found a solution to their problem. "I've managed to find that the portals are more frequent in more area, more closer and have managed to pinpoint what I'm guessing is the exact location of the source of all these problems around the island. Gino24, Agent92966, Jeff and Captain Green set out to close the portal. They had finally tracked it down to Gary's secret lab. A huge portal that led to the bamboo forest was open as well as several others. The crystal seemed to be slowly pulling things towards it as some sort of vacuum. and found that they had already been beaten to it. A portal in which RPF agents were coming out had opened near the lab entrance and Agent Snappy, Agent 713 and 3 other RPF agents had emerged from the portal. "We thought we saw what looked like one of your secret bases...and what's that powering the device?" asked Agent Snappy pointing at the Crystal of Chaos powering the Dimension Traveller 3000. Agent92966 charged forward to try and grab it. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" he heard Agent 713 shout at one of the RPF agents. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET IT!" as the other 3 agents ran to try and grab it. But, when they tried to pull it away from the machine, they were blasted back and suddenly, the room started to shake. What looked like huge rips in space-time opened up everywhere as the vacuum like force of the crystal grew stronger. Agent92966 had been blasted into one of the space-time rips while Agent Snappy and Agent 713 fled through the portal back to the RPF base which closed just as Gino24 tried to run after them but crashed unsuccessfully into the wall where it had been moments ago. "Quick! The power cable!" said Captain Green as wind started howling loudly. More rip-like portals had started appearing around them leading into pure nothingness. "Wait! If we close the portal, everyone else that might've gotten sucked in will be lost forever!" said Agent King. Just then, 4 penguins fell out of one of the portals and another hurrying out. Dot, Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Narvy and Rookie had made their way back out of the portal. "We managed to find our way back! But there's time for explanation later! We've gotta close the portal!" Gary managed to yell over the howling wind. Just then, more penguins burst into the room: Colarondo, Professor Maximus and PH had run into the room. Gary managed to explain that if they set the lever of the Dimension Traveller 3000 to reverse and shut it down at the right moment, the portals should regurgitate everything they weren't supposed to however there would still be a fair amount of debris from other worlds left in Club Penguin to clean up. Gino24 had unscrewed the power box and managed to switch it to reverse. "Get ready!....3...2...1...NOW!" he said. Agent King managed to wrench the power cord out. The space-time rips had suddenly repaired themselves just as Agent92966 came tumbling out of one of them looking worried. Meanwhile, back at the dojo courtyard, the portal had started closing and Owen Snowski and Ash Atompenguin had found out was Linus was trying to say: his owner, KadenBoi8 was stuck inside the space portal which seemed to be some anti-gravity world. Luckily, they managed to find some flying mullets that were gracefully floating near them and grabbed hold and steered them toward Kaden who was hanging on to the tip of the dojo. "Ugh! It's so wet!" said Ernie struggling to hang on to the mullet and kept slipping. They eventually managed to grab Kaden just as the portal started closing. As soon as they were out of the portal, they let go and slid down the roof of the dojo while the mullets got sucked in. "Thanks! I'd been hanging on there for ages!" said Kaden. "Lucky that Linus spotted you guys in a portal when he was looking for you. I'd sent for help but was worried nobody would find me!" he said. "Someone must've closed the portal while we were away" said Ernie. "I'm pretty sure I saw that giant crab fall through a big one just as they were closing" said Owen. All the penguins who'd gone inside the portals by accident were returned to the island (including Alistair Wood, Morgan Antarctica, Norman Zed) while the island was cleared up. Java bean bags had been falling through a portal over the stadium which was now littered with java beans and ripped coffee bags. Meanwhile, Professor Maximus had said the Stein Octopi and Jake Jenkins had yet again wriggled out of jail through a portal that opened in their cell. "I hope they ended somewhere they can't get home!" said Gino24. They also managed to arrest the 3 RPF agents who tried to steal the crystal but were unable to find Agent 713 and Snappy. "We'll get them. Some day" said Colarondo. THE END Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:EPF Category:SFCP Category:Stories Category:Time Category:Space Category:Space-Time Category:Dimension-Related Category:Events in 2016